


watching my phone

by sharingfruitsnacks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Songfic, cisgirls au, kinda just sad?, maybe just angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingfruitsnacks/pseuds/sharingfruitsnacks
Summary: Crystal had just gotten dumped by the one girl she thought she would be with forever and she was going to give her a piece of her mind.based off of Watching My Phone by King Princess
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	watching my phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time writing in quite a while so I hope you enjoy!! Please leave some feedback it will make me feel so much better about this. As the description says this is based on Watching My Phone by King Princes lmao.

Gigi had dumped Crystal.

After 2 years of them being together, out of no where Gigi had told Crystal she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't do them anymore. It was nearing the end of their senior year of high school and she was just no longer interested in Crystal, rather focusing on getting into fashion school and making something out of herself. When she broke the news to Crystal she was completely unfazed, like it was no big deal to her and she really wasn't upset about losing her first love.

Crystal was devastated.

She had finally pulled her car into the driveway after leaving Gigi's house for probably the last time. She had cried the whole drive over and was getting ready to just go cry some more in her room.

Once she walked through her front door Crystals mom saw her tear stained face and immediately pulled her into a hug asking what was wrong. It just made Crystal break down even more getting tears and snot all over her mother's shirt as she held onto her. 

She cried on her moms shoulder for almost a whole hour before making her way to her room. 

There was reminders of Gigi everywhere; pictures of them on the wall, the One Direction vinyl she bought her for Christmas, even one of her fluffy sweaters she accidentally left there the week before. It killed Crystal inside seeing them. Not only was there no more Crystal and Gigi, Gigi barely even batted an eye during the break up. She didn't cry or even look bad. It made Crystal feel like the past two years were for nothing. Her first love that didn't even love her back in the same way.

Crystal finally got the courage to stop staring at the ceiling and turned her head to the pictures on her wall. When she saw them she didn't feel sad though, she was angry. She tore down the pictures as fast as she could and threw them across the room. She didn't care how dramatic she looked, she wanted everyone in the world to know she was hurting. Especially Gigi. She needed to know what she had done to her.

So Crystal made a plan.

She took one big deep breath before grabbing her phone that was next to her on her bed, and with shaking fingers clicked Gigi's name in her text messages.

She wasn't going to beg Gigi to come back. At least not now anyways. She just wanted Gigi to hear her side, to know that she hurt her so much. She also wanted clarity because in her mind their relationship had been going great. 

Crystal took one more deep breath before she typed out her message.

_To: Gigi <3_

_i know you g. you destroy the things you love to save yourself. did the past two years mean nothing to you? i was your first love and you made it seem like i'm just passing through your life. you're the one that told me you wouldn't be able to bear losing me but you're the one that made me leave. you were all i could have ever wanted in one package, i admire your strength and independence so much. but now i'm all alone because of you. i really hope things can change._

_delivered 11:56 pm_

Once it was sent Crystal closed her eyes for a minute. She just couldn't figure out where things went wrong.

After almost 20 minutes of her laying there staring off at nothing she felt her phone vibrate beside her. Her heart almost stopped as she scrambled around looking for her phone. But when she saw her lock screen she was only met with disappointment.

_Twitter:_

_@Harry_Styles tweeted!_

Not even Harry could cheer her up now.

Crystal knew deep down she must have done something wrong. She clearly just wasn't good enough for Gigi. Her (ex) girlfriend was like a model. She knew Gigi could get any girl or guy she wanted to and she knew there will be plenty of others after herself. She also knew Gigi has big dreams of making it in the fashion industry. Gigi wanted to move to LA and Crystal wanted to stay in Missouri forever. As long as Gigi was with Crystal she would've never moved away. Crystal was holding her back. She was holding onto her so tight it was like Gigi couldn't breathe. 

Now Crystal just felt like an idiot. 

Did she really think their relationship would be fine? Gigi was gonna move on and make something out of herself and Crystal couldn't be there to hold her back. She glanced over at her phone and took a shaky breath. She really regretted sending that message now. Gigi clearly already hated her enough already.

Through her tears Crystal started to laugh. She laughed at herself. Being a cliche high school girl after her break up: crying in her bed while watching her phone and thinking about her ex.

An hour had gone by now and Crystal has not even touched her phone once. She just stared at it from the other side of the bed. There was nothing else for her to do really.

She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep tonight and she had no energy left in her to do anything else so, watching her phone it was.

She let another half hour go by before she picked it up and slowly unlocked it. When she did unlock it though, she regretted doing that more than she regretted actually sending the actual message.

_seen 11:58 pm_

Not only had Gigi already seen the message but it's been almost 2 hours with no answer.

Crystals heart sank in her chest. She really thought they would be able to talk it through and make amends. Maybe not get back together but at least be friends. 

So the tears came back again. And this time they came harder than before. How could she be so stupid? Thinking Gigi would want to talk to her when she made it clear she wants nothing to do with her.

She didn't even know how much time had passed because she felt like she had been crying forever. But Crystal heard a little ping come for her phone. She debated on checking it or not but then another ping came, and eventually two more. She had nothing left to lose so she picked her phone up and when she saw what was on her screen she felt dizzy.

_From: Gigi <3_

_im so sorry crys._

_you were right i was trying to save myself_

_please talk to me crystal_

_i love you._

_delivered 3:43 am_

Maybe things will change.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D. It's not super long and I don't know why i'm just in my feels tonight but once again feedback would be great!


End file.
